avatar with my marry sue
by Azalya Monty
Summary: this is what i thought of awhile ago and i thought it was cool so i typed it up and got a flash drive. i own nothing.


Stepping away from the wall I see the prince; sneakily I walk up behind him and grab his collar. He twists and sends a fireball my way that I ducked under quickly. I step closer to him and he smiles and hugs me; we have been friends ever since we were little.

"Zuko, it's late what are you doing here? What are you doing here at all you were banished!" I say hugging him and leading him in to an alley.

"Azula killed the avatar; I came to see you. Make sure you hadn't gotten into any trouble; I see you're not in jail." He smiled at me placing his hands on the wall on either side of my head and I shrugged.

"I'm not off the street so when am I not in trouble? So, have you seen Princess Poppet yet?" I say wrinkling my nose about Princess Poppet.

"No I'm seeing Mai tomorrow, Uncle is in jail." He was close to me now whispering in my ear. I blush and he steps way, bighting my lip to stop the smile I nod.

"Do you want me to-"I say slowly, looking up at him.

"No, I don't want to get you in trouble. Well not any more than I am getting you in now. Azalya, I missed you." He said hugging me tight, pulling away he looked around, "You live, here?"

"It's the best I could find, sorry if it's not to _your_ liking." I say stepping back and finding that I was still close to the wall.

"You can stay in the guest room in the palace, I'm not letting you stay here." As he said this to me his hand slid from my shoulder down my arm to my hand which he took in his. He walked out of the alley dragging me along behind him, as we got closer to the palace the faster Zuko ran, and the more I wanted to run the other way. Out side the gates I stopped and he kept going. "What's wrong?" he said finally coming back to me.

"Your sister, she hates me. When you left she gave me this." I say and lift the back of my shirt up just enough so he could see the red ropes of scars that I received from Azula's fire whip.

"I had no idea, oh I'm so sorry." He gasped, his hand raised to his mouth.

"I know I just wish that you would have taken me, with you. Don't touch it!" I say as Zuko places his hand on the thick scars.

"I wish I took you too." He whispers in to my ear and again takes my hand and slowly walks forward; I follow willingly. Stepping forward to the gate Zuko said his name and the gates hiss open slowly. I walk in the shadows until I enter the courtyard thin I show myself, as I do officers start to yell orders to take me away.

Quickly I found myself in a crouching position ready to fight anyone. Fire is shot at me but I jump out of its way, no one knows that I can bend and I'll keep it that way as long as I can. Again fire is shot at me and I dodge it; Zuko runs to me and shoves me to the ground behind him, and takes a defensive stance in front of me. The fighting stops and they watch us closely. Zuko offers me help up which I take but he pulls to hard and I stumble in to his embrace. The guards gasp as Zuko lets out a laugh; which makes my hart skip a beat. He takes my hand and leads me into the palace; his sister waiting at the door.

"Oh Zuko," she clicks her toung, "when did you start taking on charity cases? What will Mei think about this, you out late with this, _peasant_?" she was taunting him, and me, with her evil smirk that made me sick.

"Azula shut up, I may be a peasant but I am _just_ a friend; but you wouldn't know what that meant because no one likes you." I say with a giggle Zuko covers my mouth with his hand.

"You watch your mouth! Next time you'll find your self in an Agni ki, and you will wish you could bend." She hissed.

"Will you shut up?! You'll get yourself killed." Zuko whispers in my ear as a warning before taking his hand off my mouth. We walk to the guest rooms and see Mei and Ty Lee sitting out side two of the rooms, I fade into the shadows and watch. Mei stands up and looks at Zuko her board expression showing no emotion.

"Zuko where is she? Don't lie Azula told me about the girl you were with in the court yard." Mei's voice sent a chill down my spine but I stepped out of the shadows silently.

"I'm here Mei, no threat to you am I?" I say my voice the same tone as hers. A knife was in her hand and flying at my hart and before I could avoid it I earth bended the stone to protect me.

"You can bend? You can _earth_ bend? All those times I protected you; you could protect your self!" Zuko was looking at me anger showed in his face and I nodded and let the tear fall and hit the floor. He shook his head and pointed to the bed room door. "You stay hear tonight and _leave_ in a few days ok?"

"I promise you wouldn't see me; good-bye Zuko." I say a hint of poutiness in my voice. I enter the room and see that it has cloths in the wardrobe, I smile at the note that reads: Welcome home Azalya.

I fall asleep with the thought, I _am_ home. I wake up to Ty Lee at the foot of my bed smiling broadly.

"What is it Ty Lee?" I murmur in my grogginess.

"It's not all bad news! Well bad news for you first, Zuko and Mei are back together. Good news for you, Zuko forgave you." She said bouncing up and down happily.

"Grate, I hope he's happy with Princes Poppet the queen of hate and boredom. But as for me I promised he would not see me and he shan't. You may tell him that." I say shrilly, she stops bouncing and her smile disappears.

"Mei will be pleased but Zuko-"she was trying to make me go see a happy Zuko with Mei!

"I gave him my word I must keep it, tell him I'm sorry." I was looking down and blinking the tears away.

"Fine, I will but it's your fault if he gets mad!" she said before bending back off the bed and walking out the open door on her hands. I hear murmurings in the distance then a loud why is she so stubborn from Zuko. I hear foot steps coming so I creep to the window and open it quickly as someone enters the room I drop to the ground not to far below, and run trough the garden as I pass a large hedge I am grabbed and yanked into a familiar embrace; Zuko.

"What are you doing hear?" I say clearly on edge.

"I had to see you; I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He whispers in to my ear, as he dose a tear rolls down my cheek and falls off my chin on to his bare shoulder. He cups my face in his hands and looks at me worry evident in his eyes. My lower lip trembles slightly as I gently touch the scar on his eye, he closes his eyes and holds my hand where it is.

"Well, well, well what will Mei think of this? It doesn't look like you are _just friends_." Azula was right next to us, our hands dropped.

"Oh don't they look so cute?" Ty Lee was chirping behind her.

"I don't think Zuko has a cute factor Ty Lee." Azula replied flatly.

"What do you want?" I say my voice emotionless.

"The same thing as before." Azula replied.

"But the avatar is dead, you killed him. And I will never do the rest." I sneered at her.

"Well I tried, why do I always have to do the dirty work?" she said picking her nails that were as sharp as daggers.

"No!" I say my voice cracking in a frenzied panic.

"What? What's going on?" Zuko was looking at me my eyes big and clueless.

"She's going to kill you." I whisper softly.

"But I'm with you." He stammers at Azula.

"Oh Zuko we all know you'll slip up sooner or later. So I'm making sure you don't." She said still fascinated with her nails.

"At least give him a few days Azula; I want to see what he dose." Mei's boring voice came from behind us, we tern around and she is lunging at me with a knife. In a split second I knock the knife out of her hand, then Chi blocked her arms, and kick her to the ground.

"Sorry reflex, _don't_ try to stab me." I say with a smile, and I walk away pulling Zuko behind me. "Where will you be safe?"

"Ember Island, temporarily you know until I can get new trusted guards." He said looking deep into my eyes like the answer to this problem was in there depths.

"Ok how soon can you leave? It feels like I just got you back and now I'm sending you off." I say stepping forward and hugging him close.

"Not this time I'm _not_ letting _that_ happen to you again, come with me." He says hugging me back. I can only nod into his neck.

"How soon?" I ask again.

"Tomorrow at least; stop worrying that's my job." He says pulling me closer to his worm body. I smile and look into his eyes, my arms rap around his neck at there own accord.

"Ok, but what's my job?" I say happily then try pull away; he was still dating Mei.

"What's wrong Zay; is it Mei?" he said tightening his arms around me; I nod. "I broke up with her."

"Really, I thought you loved her." I say turning my head so our faces are closer.

"She tried to kill you." He said and kissed me, my hart skipped a beat.

"Good-night, see you tomorrow." I say and slip into my room my head buzzing with happy thoughts.

"On the other side of the door I hear a muffled good-night; in Zuko's sad tone. I light a lantern with the spark rocks that Zuko gave me, and see Ty Lee sitting on my bed.

"Hello, not to be rude but why are you here?" I say letting the sleepiness show in my voice.

"I wanted to make sure you slept, and not made-out with Zuko all night." She said with a giggle. I smile and walk over to my bed and fling myself on it; I slowly sink in to the soft blankets that cover that wide expanse of bed.

"Thanks Ty Lee, you're one of the few I still trust." I say to her before she opens the door to leave and stand guard.

"Zuko and I; we still care about you don't forget us." She whispers looking back at me I nod. Soon I fall in to a dreamless sleep. I wake up to Zuko pulling my arm so I sit up; I was barley conches and nothing made sense. I don't remember much only being carried out of the palace and on to a large boat. I wake up later that morning to see Zuko opening the door to come in.

"Good morning Zay." He said smiling at me; my hart melts in to a happy mush.

"Morning Zuko." I say with a broad smile. "So how long will it take to get to Ember Island?" I say looking in to his eyes my smile fading as I remember why we are here.

"A day or two, not too long." He says and sits beside me. I put my head on his shoulder and sigh as he intertwines his fingers with my own. We sit like that until the captain comes to the open door and asks to speak with Zuko, alone. I close the door behind them and slip in to the Fire Nation roil robe that Zuko took from his sister, and weight a few minutes before opening the door and running silently down the hall. As I reach the ladder to the bottom of the boat I slide down it and look to see that no one is looking at me, no one is so they didn't hear me. I slip from shadow to shadow until I reach the captions quarters I slide the note, which Ty Lee told me not to open until the caption reads it, under the door. After that I silently rush back to my room. I slide to a stop out side my room and see Zuko open the door and slip in. I step noiselessly in to the room; and see Zuko by the open window looking out. Slowly he holds his head in his hands and stares down at the water that was about 80 feet below the window. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's not much of a view but at least I'm not in an alley." I say and smile; he takes his head out of his hands and hugs me tight.

"Where did you go?" he said pulling away slightly so he could look at my face.

"I got board waiting for you so I roamed the halls." I say he looks at me funny so I groan. "Ok, ok; I wanted to know what you were taking about so I went to the caption's room."

"Zay; don't worry we will be safe on Ember Island." He said walking away.

"I know, thanks for taking me this time." I say as he walks to the door to leave.

"I'm _not_ letting you get hurt again." He says and walks out in to the hall closing the door behind him. Nothing much happened the rest of the way, the caption never showed me Ty Lee's letter.

I hear the hiss of the boat opening and I finish stuffing a months worth of clothes in to an overnight bag and run out of my room; we don't have much time. I reach the front of the boat and see Zuko running down the hall towards me. We watch the light poor in from the outside, soon we are again running down the built in stairs. Lo and Lee are waiting for us on the dock, we have no choice but to stay with them.

"Welcome to Ember Island." The old twins say at the same time. They give us no time to respond before they lead us up a winding path to a tall house.

"It's awfully pink." I say looking around the small space.

"Ya and it smells like old lady." Zuko muttered to me, and I giggle. The twins tern and see us whispering to each other and giggling. They smile at us approvingly. I put my bag on one of the beds and look at the art on the walls.

"This beats an alley any day." I say aloud and Zuko nods.

"Let's hit the beach!" Lo and Lee say together, we follow reluctantly. Once at the beach I unpack two towels and Zuko and I sit together under a red umbrella. We watch a group of people play volleyball, they were doing all sorts of flips it was highly entertaining.

"We could beat them." Zuko whispered to me.

"Do you want to try?" I say looking back at him.

"Ya I do; hey can we play the winners next?" he says the last part to the people playing noticing that they were almost done.

"You need 4 teammates to play." They answered as they finish up.

"No problem, I'll be right back." I whisper to Zuko as I get up and walk over to a group of people. "Hey you and you do you want to play volleyball with me?" I say pointing to two mussely guys.

"Sure." They say with a small nod, they follow me out of the crowd. I step on to the court and my big happy smile terns to my game face that I use on the streets; the other teem shrinks back a little. It was my serve first; I flipped high in the air and sent it hurtling at the farthest player who jumped out of the way. Again I served and that happened again until I felt bad for them and served it gently to them. They beamed it back at Zuko who drilled it at the ground near the person who spiked it at him. After a short time a large group of people gather around the game and watch in amazement as me and Zuko win by a lot.

"Hey I'm throwing a party tonight do you want to come?" A tall guy said to me.

"Can he come?" I say looking over at Zuko.

"Sure its dusk to dawn." He said starting to smile at me.

"I wouldn't miss it." I say and smile as he walks away.

"Guess what; were going to a party tonight!" I say running up to Zuko and hugging him from behind.

"What? Are you crazy?!" he said turning to look at me.

"Zuko, new guards." I say in to his face before I head back up to the tall house. Half way there a man grabs me by the arm and yanks me backwards. Twisting arrowed I strike the man in the face before Chi-blocking him. Another man steps behind me but I send him flying. I wipe dirt off my face and see that I am surrounded by prison guards; I scream, "Zuko help!" no one comes before I m dragged off unconscious.

I wakeup in an iron cell with only a small bed I stumble over to it and collapse. Laying there I wonder when and if Zuko will come save me; and if he is alive. The cell door slides open with a shriek.

"So you are the one that took my niece's boyfriend." A mans low voice rang out in my cell; I brace my self for the enviable pain that came with prison.

"Slit my wrists now, it will save a lot of trouble; you know what I mean pops?" I say letting the gleam of knowing show in my eye.

"Don't you dare ever call me that again! I know exactly who you are." He said stepping into my cell.

"What do you know about me?" I say glaring at him I profoundly hated this man.

"You have escaped from 20 prisons, almost killed a man, are the darkened-phantom, and lived in Dazara's _territory._" He said walking forward to look me in the eyes; he doesn't know about my bending.

"Ok, ok you know me but why am I here?" I whisper innocently.

"Princess Azula ordered your arrest. It is best not to ask her questions." He said and walked out the door grinded closed behind him. Later as I wanted to scream the food slot slid open and a small plate of food was passed under I said thank you to the guard and they walked away. I was not let out in to the yard the first week but the first day I was an eclipse was only days away. My life in prison was very uneventful until the guard that gave me food started talking to me; your welcome was all she said to me for a while. A month passed from the first day I was dragged in to prison. I walk out in to the cafeteria that I now am aloud to go to and hear quiet conversations.

Staining my ears I listen to the closest ones it was an escape plan; as they near the end of their planes I jump from the banister I was leaning on into the small space they were in.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in." I hiss at them.

"You heard wrong." A teen said to me I didn't even look at him.

"Ya the only thing were hatching is an; _egg_?" a guard said hesitantly.

"I'm in or the warden hears about this _egg_ too." I say staring coldly at the guard and the girl next to him.

"Ok we don't have much of a choice; we need to get in to the cooler." The guard said to me and nodded to the guy beside me.

"Trust me I can get you in." I say thin tern to look at the guy beside me; I gasp and slap my hand over my mouth, it's Zuko. "Zuko." I say my eyes big with the surprise.

"Zay?" he says in to my ear as he hugs me. I go out of the small space that they were in next to the stairs and Zuko bumps in to me with his mop, whirling around I shove him out in to the open space so everyone can watch.

"Watch who you're shoving." He said s he pushed me to the ground, I flipped up and almost punched him.

"Back up! I need back up over here!" the guard was yelling; as back up arrived Zuko tried to trough a fireball at my head.

"No fire bending into the cooler." One of the actual guards said before dragging Zuko away; another guard came and took me back to my cell. The day passed slowly until I was let out of my cell by the guard helping me escape.

"Do you have a name?" I say my eyes staring in to his helmets eye slots.

"Sokka, follow me." He says and he leads me to another cell. Letting out the girl he whispers, "This is Suki." Again I follow them as silently as possible and slide from shadow to shadow effortlessly. We slide to a stop at the shore line; Sokka left us alone because he had to get Zuko.

"So, you're dating Zuko?" Suki said trying to make small talk.

"Ya, well I think so. Are you dating Sokka?" I say realizing that Zuko and Mei could be back together.

"Ya I'm dating Sokka sort of." She said and we go into silence. Finely we see Sokka and Zuko skidding down the side of the prison with the cooler; we run to help. As we near the bottom Zuko mentions Sokka's dad and Suki and I look over at Sokka.

"Is it right to risk Suki's freedom, all of our freedom just on the slim chance that my dad my come?"

"You're dad?" Suki said looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Sokka I've never known my family, but I think you should stay; I'll stay with you." I say my voice showing that I wouldn't leave maybe even if he doesn't.

"Azalya, you know I can't leave without you." Zuko said to me and I nod still looking at Sokka.

"Ok I'll stay but Suki-"Sokka was cut off by Suki.

"I'm staying with you Sokka." She said her tone the same as mine was.

"Well this was a big waste of time." Zuko muttered; I half nodded my agreement. We walk up the narrow and steep stairs single file I'm in the back as quiet as I could be; they look back occasionally to make sure I was still on the stairs. The gondola was moving as we reach the top; the stairs are wider here we all squeeze in so we can see. The first man steps out of the gondola and is very muscular with a large nose ring.

"Is that your dad?" Zuko mutters beside me.

"My dad doesn't have a nose ring." Sokka hissed at me and Zuko razed his hands in surrender.

The gondola emptied in single file,"Come on come on!" Sokka was pleading. The flow of men stopped, "That's it? It can't be."

"Sokka-"Suki whispered placing her hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hey you get off the gondola!" a guard at the top of the tower shouted.

A man with shoulder length brown hair, with two blue beads in it, stepped out. "Dad." Sokka whispered with relief in his voice. I smile and look at Zuko as Sokka runs up the stairs. Suki looks at us over her shoulder as Zuko hugged me. I run down the halls not making a sound as I lock my self back in my cell I skid the keys to Zuko from the food slot. Over the next few days I train all the time practicing earth bending moves and some fire bending moves that I saw Zuko doing. Finely the day came that we will leave this dreadfully dreary place; I meet up with them in the yard.

"Ok what do we do?" I say staring at Sokka my eyes wide with excitement.

"We need a riot." He said thinking on how to start one.

"Easy, give me three seconds." I grab a near by prisoner and earth bend him in to the air and yell riot. The entire prison yard stirs up dust and fire is sent flying everywhere. I walk calmly over to our group and see their eyes wide.

"How do we get the warden?" Zuko asked looking at Sokka and his dad.

"I have no idea." Sokka says swinging back and looking at Zuko his eyes wide.

"You didn't think this trough!" Zuko's hand hit his forehead.

"You told me not to think every thing trough!" Sokka wined.

"Maybe not everything but this is sort of important!" Zuko yelled back; in the mean time Suki was preparing to go get the warden herself.

"Guys I think Suki's taking care of it." I say pointing at her as she jumps up and starts running on people's heads. She quickly jumps and grabs a pipe with her feet; she flips and is over the railing in a flash. We run after her as she hits a guard, knocking him unconscious. She bound and gagged the warden as we reached where she was.

"We have the warden." She says calmly making me smile as we run to the gondolas. Guards are everywhere and I crouch in to my defensive stance; Zuko placed his hand on my back and I loosened up a little.

"We have the warden." Sokka exclaims and the warden head terns to his men with panic in his eyes. The men let us pass I remain ready for a fight. The ride on the gondola goes smoothly for a while, I look out the window and let out a shriek of fear they all look at me.

"Azula." I whisper the name as Zuko looks out the window; Ty Lee and Azula were racing to us Azula on fire jets and Ty Lee on the wire of the other gondola. I sink to the floor as Zuko Sokka and Suki jump out onto the roof. I gather strength and join them as Azula is jumping on to our roof. I lunge at her and she troughs fire at me I duck and it evaporates Suki and Ty Lee are fighting behind us and Zuko takes the fight over; us only helping if he lost his balance. Sokka fell and almost slid off the roof when the gondola stopped half way but Zuko grabbed him; Azula tried to punch me but I grabbed her fist and she pulled away almost falling.

"Cut the lines!" I hear the warden yell; I jump back into the gondola and pin him to the ground. After retying his hands I force the gage to be tighter thin hit him hard; after I jump out onto the roof again.

"There about to cut the line!" Ty Lee screeches and pulls me dangerously close to the edge of the wobbly cart.

"You better do what she says Azalya; we don't want to force you again do we?" Azula hisses at me and anger coerces trough my veins. I look at Zuko with pain in my eyes and thin I let my power out into the open as fire flickers with in my palms. Azula's Smirk transforms to horror as I shoot fire at her and start complex martial arts moves and she retreats to the other gondola that is next to us. I glance over at Zuko through tear filled eyes; he isn't terrified he's proud. Thin I realize he's not looking at me, I look in the direction he's looking and see Mei attacking guards and letting the gondola move. I sulk to the side and leap into the small box, every one is looking at Mei and cheering but I am in the farthest corner crying in absolute silence.

"Zay, what's wrong?" Zuko was on his knees looking at me I tern away and hold out my hand a flame starts up in my palm and I imagine he recoiled. They all surround me in there curiosity at the small flame. I wipe the tears from my face as the gondola stops at the lip of the volcano. I step out and the others follow looking around now what?

"My sister was on the island." Zuko proclaims.

"Ya and she's probably right behind us we got to go!" Sokka is looking over his shoulder as he spoke.

"No I mean they had to have gotten here some how." He said and pears over the edge of the volcano. "That's our way out." He says pointing to a fancy war balloon. They all walk down the volcano I lag behind a little. They all enter the balloon and I linger outside.

"Come-on Azalya we don't have much time!" Sokka was saying Zuko dragged me onto the balloon. I sank to the floor as the balloon took off. The balloon ride was short, we landed in a temple. The side of the ship opened and I slipped to the wall I see eight kids standing there looking at Zuko and Sokka.

"Did you get any meat?" a small girl with short out of control hair and clouded irises said.

"Yes we did the best meat of all; the meat of fatherhood and friendship." Sokka said and I slipped farther down the wall, but Suki and Akota stepped into the door way to a series of cheers. A brown haired girl ran and hugged Akota Sokka's sister I guess. I still slide farther down the wall until I'm at the very back, I can sense that they are all powerful benders. Foot steps were entering the ship light but I could hear the shoe on mettle I am shoeless. The steps materialize into a young boy I crouch ready to attack. He terns my way and I stand up my eyes wide and his are too. I walk to him and look at his air bending tattoos I have the feeling that he _is me_.

"Azalya, do you want to meet everyone?" Zuko says taking me by the hand and dragging me out of the balloon.

"Hey who is that?" the blind girl said.

"Azalya" I say yanking my hand out of Zuko's.

"You're light on your feet, like twinkle-toes." She says and I compress a giggle. "I'm Taugh." She was an earth bender because of her green outfit and she was sensing vibrations.

"I'm Katara." Said the brown haired girl she was a water bender I can tell because of her light blue dress.

"Angg." Said the young air bender; I can tell because of the arrows and the orange and brown monk-cloths.

"The Duke." Says a small boy, with a helmet that is far too big for his head.

I only smile a slight buzzing has started in my ears and I sink to the floor exhausted. Zuko kneels beside me and picks me up he takes me to one of the rooms and lays me on the bed and leaves, I fall asleep instantly.

"Come on wake up!" Angg was chatting in my ear hurriedly. I sit up groggily and stair into his grey eyes, a faint smile spreads across his lips.

"What time is it?" I say looking for a window.

"Dawn, that's when we practice fire bending, well Zuko and I, will you join us today?" he says his pail eyes begging, I solemnly nod. He leaves my room and I change into the blue water tribe dress that Katara must have left for me. Thin I slip out of the dark paper door and walk clumsily down the hall the shoes I where are difficult to walk in.

"I hate shoes." I say kicking them off and walking bare foot the rest of the way to the center of the temple.

"You are in a dress, why?" Zuko said to me and I glare side ways at him knowing he isn't threatened.

"Katara took all her other stuff that you brought." Angg said and I whip around a flame shot at Zuko.

"You brought my stuff? What did Duzara do?" I say with a smirk because Duzara was protective of me and my stuff I was the only one that talked to him.

"He attacked the avatar and his friends." He said sheepishly.

"Good going Zuko!" I say staring at him coldly; he _let_ me _rot_ in prison.

"What's wrong with you?!" "He said stepping closer to me.

"You didn't protect me; you let me be taken by guards. You know it's not your fault that your sister did it to me again you know I didn't kill you, so it's my fault." I say his golden eyes blurred by the tears that I hold in my eyes. His hand rests on my shoulder I shake my head slowly and push it off. His hurt expression follows me as I leave and go into the kitchen. Katara is stirring water in a kettle over a small fire, sending a long stream of fire at the pot I speed up the process. "Do you have the stuff that Zuko brought when he joined you guys?" I say looking around the large space.

"Ya all of it; why?" she said stopping the stirring to look at me curiously.

"Some of it's mine." I say still looking at the large space.

"Oh, well I'll take you to it then." She timidly answers and sets off down the hall I follow trying to at least make little noises here and there so she knew I wasn't lost. We don't go to Zuko's room but Katara's, which is all fine by me. Neatly folded in the closet are the shirt, tank top, and sweatshirt that I love; and the shorts, jeans, and sweatpants that I greatly missed. I reach in and take them all her face looks like I gust punched her in the gut. I walk calmly passed her and go to my room the closet is now full of blue dresses. Placing the street cloths on the shelves I take all the blue and set them on Katara's bed, _I don't want_ them. After I slip in to jeans and a t-shirt I walk out and to the kitchen there all ready eating so I lean against the banister and eat my slushy brown broth, water bending when no one was looking; but Angg looked up with eyes wide.

"That's why it's like I know you; you are a life of mine." The young Avatar said in wonder I nod solemnly. The other children gasp in amazement two avatars at one time? Imposable! They can't rap there minds arrowed that Angg is supposed to have died 15 years ago.

"I need training. I'm not good at any bending." I say pushing off the wall and walking nimbly over the floor I scrub my dish clean and put it away.

"I hear that you are a pretty good earth bender, I can make you better. Sparky told me." Taugh said with a small wicked smile.

"There's always room for improvement, thank you." I say and Angg zones out slightly and his mind reaches mine. I let my mind drift and although I don't receive information Angg draws all the horrors and hardships of my life and withdraws from my mind quickly.

"You've gone trough all that?" the air bender said snapping back into focus his wide grey eyes fixed on my deep blue ones.

"Whoop-Dee-Do!" Zuko sneers like his sister, "She doesn't want help. No she wouldn't accept it she'd rather-!" Zuko was angry fires were cackling in his fists.

"Zuko you shut up I didn't want to drag you into it! Besides I was the whipping post for most of my life I can take pain." My voice rising in volume as my anger intensified.

"What you're mad at me I saved your life more than once Azalya!" he said almost running at me.

"You're the one that almost got me killed Zuko!" I say knocking him to the ground and pinning him there. "I didn't want you to go."

"I didn't want to stop you from going to the guards; I wish I did." He said before kneeing me in the stomach and standing up. Angg was next to me in record time helping me to my feet. He gently grabbed hold of my wrist and took me to a large fountain, Katara was behind us. She bent a large ball from the fountain and tossed it to me I bent it around me and held it there freezing it. I toss it to Angg and he makes it in to ice missals reflecting my mood. The class went on like this for awhile but after Angg took my hand and lead me to a large open area and in the far left corner stood a harry beast. I smile broadly I have seen pitchers of them all around the temple, sky bison. I run to it and place my hand on his nose and he bellowed something loud that made me jump backwards, into Angg. We topple over but I hop to my feet first and pull him up. He takes my arm and puts my hand on the bison's arrow, the beast bellows softly.

"This is Appa, he seems to like you." Angg said with a short giggle that made me smile. Another person ran into the room out of breath, I look at them from the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" I say my voice calm even though Sokka was clearly distraught.

"Zuko vanished, he took Katara." He said looking at the two avatars whose hands were still on the bison; Angg's over mine.

"I'll go get him, why dose he always do this." I say heading for the stable door.

"We'll go on Appa." Angg said grasping my hand and pulling me to the bison. I earth bended my self up and walked on to the bison's saddle, Angg just air bended himself up. "Appa yip yip!" Angg said and the bison lifted off the ground, and out of the stable to the sky. I look out over the forest to spot any fire and I spot smoke.

"Angg down there!" I yell and he takes us down to the tree line I can smell the smoke as I grab a tree and leap off the bison. I clime half way down the tree and see Zuko and Katara sitting by a large fire; Katara's head is lying on Zuko's shoulder and Zuko's arm is draped around her shoulders. "Hello brother." I say sounding exactly like Azula, I lean against a tree and my black hair covers my face; I also pretend to be fascinated with my nails.

"Azula?" he says blocking Katara from me.

"Don't you recognize me Zuko?" I say my voice like Mie's.

"Who are you?" he was in a panic now but my Ty Lee impersonation always gave me away.

I flip and twirl until I reach him thin I chi-block him, "Remember now?" I say as he falls to the ground I chi-block Katara so we don't have any problems. At that moment Angg lands Appa near the fire and quickly puts it out. I sling Katara over my shoulder and drag Zuko by his collar. I put them in the saddle and my arm swings down to help Angg up forgetting he's an air bender. He takes my hand and I pull him up and he moves to Appa's head steering the bison to the temple stables. Sokka was waiting for us and the chi-blocking wore off.

"Did you take your time or were they a long ways away?" he said hugging his sister.

"I found them-"the rest of my sentence was jumbled under Zuko's hand.

"Don't tell her brother." He whispers in my ear. "I don't like her like I like you." I try to peel Zuko's hand off my face, he only forced me to move closer to him; my fingers tried one last time and he grabbed my hand. Angg pries me away from him sensing my discomfort. My hand folds against his chest as he pulls me close to his side. Zuko leaves and he releases me, I smile at him before running and jumping to the small ledge gutting out from under my window. I ran trough the halls until I had to slide to a stop and press my back against the arch of the door to the main part of the temple. I look inside and see Sokka and Suki hugging so I grab the sword I found and stashed in a grove in the wall. Suki walks to the opposite doorway; I run silently into the room and stop short of the hole in the center of the room. He terns because his ears have been tuned in to my presence, I am his only student.

"You decided to come." He said with a nod he looks wise and older when teaching me; I hold out my new found sword proudly, "So you found a sword." I nod with a big smile. He lets out a small laugh, and then training begins with only positions of the sword thin I start using my marshal-arts moves and he watches in wonder as the sword's tip started to trail fire. Angg walks in with Taugh to start earth bending and his head tips slightly to the side as he watches with a smile spreading on his lips.

"Jeze Twinkeltoes you must like her your hart is pounding!" Taugh says and he hits her as I stop and I hide my smile with a bow to Sokka and he smiles and walks out. Then I chuck a rock at Angg and training begins. Taugh and I gang up on Angg and I am in a earth cage pretty fast but I see Taugh bend metal around Angg and hoist it in the air; I burst out of my cage and jump on top of Angg's cage. I bend rock to the bottom of the cage thin make the bottom split apart and he is free. He grabs my arm and pulls me off the cage and we jump back to the ground, she hands us blindfolds that we put on. Angg kicks off his shoes and I step side ways slightly so I can get a clear image of my surroundings.

Walking into the main room Zuko tackles me and I giggle and play fight with him and Angg looks discussed. After I win Zuko takes my hand and takes me to the kitchen, he grabs a plate of food with bacon and other meats that I push to Sokka.

"Azalya you haven't eaten in like _tree days_, what's wrong?" Zuko says looking at me his eyes pleading.

"I'm going vegetarian." I say looking at him with a small smile and he groans.

"Come on! What, are you turning into goody-goody?" he says pointing to Angg and I shrug. A loud boom sounds and I run to the sound and see war balloons. Rocks fall over top of Katara and Zuko shoves her out of the way and she said something and got up, but Zuko looks emotionally hurt.

"I think this is a family visit." Zuko says and Azula appears I jump off of the edge of the temple and land on the war balloon Zuko behind me. I flip my wrist and blood bend Mei to trough all her weapons off the war balloon, Zuko is fire bending at Azula. Ty Lee Chi blocks me as Zuko falls off the balloon thin I am kicked off by Mei. I fall and Angg caches me on Appa and flies up to get Zuko, "He fell off before me." I say and they look at me, immobile. But a war balloon comes up with Zuko on top I smile but pass out because of the blood bending. I wake up in a tent with Zuko sitting beside me and Katara and Angg looking down on me. I smile and sit up even though the blood pounding in my head tells me to lay down, I ignore it and look around; the tent is made out of rock and it has blankets and a fire pit in the middle but my vision darkens and my head hits the ground, unconscious. I wake up in the morning and see Zuko sitting on a rock in front of Katara's room.

"You look awful." Katara says walking past Zuko and brushing her hair.

"I've been out here all night." He says getting up and following her, "I know the man who killed your mother; and I think I can help you find him." Katara turns and looks at him her eyes wide. I move groggily over to the kettle and heated up the water with a short blast and I stirred the brown broth and added the meat and vegetables, leaving a few out for Angg and I. after a short time I called everyone for breakfast.

"Angg I need to borrow Appa." Katara says eyeing her stew with a disgusted look.

"Why is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" he laughs as Katara pores all the stew on the ground when she thinks I'm not looking.

"Yes it is, were going to find the man who killed my mother." She said with a dark intent in her eye. The stew on the ground rose up in a big ball and floated to Appa, Katara looked at me with a small wince.

"Katara revenge isn't the answer." He said standing up and putting his plate on the stone.

"Right now isn't he time for air bender preschool." Zuko said moving towards Appa.

"I hate to say it but Angg's right maybe revenge isn't the answer." Sokka said standing beside the young boy.

"Then you didn't love her like I did!" Katara yelled as she spun around and frowned at Sokka. I step forward with a snap of a twig not caring that they actually herd me moving my face shoed no emotion as I go to punch Katara in the face. It was like my world was in slow motion, Zuko grabbed my arm and I twisted and fell to the ground with a cry and an actual sob. "What's wrong with her?" Katara said to Zuko as she taped me with her foot.

"Her family left her when she was little; they were war prisoners." He holds my face and looks in to my eyes. I train with Angg all day and thin I sneak up and into Appa's back and wait for them to come.

"You sure your not going anywhere?" I say as Zuko's face popped up.

"So you were just going to take Appa any way?!" Angg said and they jumped back.

"Ya pretty much." Katara said continuing to pack her stuff onto Appa.

"It's ok because I forgive you." He said with his eyes closed. "Give you any ideas?" he said eyeing the two teens.

"Katara needs to do this she needs to find closer." Zuko said jumping on Appa I shake my head and jump beside Angg.

"I know she dose but when you find her I hope you chose forgiveness instead of revenge." Angg said so full of wisdom for a twelve year old.

"We'll be sure to do that Guru goody-goody." Zuko said and rolled his eyes as the bison took off. I squeeze Angg's shoulder gently and go to my tent.

"What do you think they'll do?" Angg said standing at the entrance to my tent.

"If it were up to Zuko that man will die, but Katara will have mercy she lets everything slip away." I say giving him a half smile. He nods and walks away; I fall asleep with a small fire in the pit. I sleep in late into the day.

"You guys ready for some true bending?" Taugh says taunting us; my lip curls up into a snarl not that she can tell. Then we both run forward and attack at the same time she gets confused and only ducks and we are a team, Angg and I. I was showing Angg some fire bending stuff I learned off the streets when Sokka ran to us.

"What's wrong?" I ask my head tilted slightly to the side.

"Nothing, look!" he gasped pointing to a black shape in the sky. I squint into the blinding sun and see Appa's shape descending. We run to greet them with big smiles, Zuko almost tackled me with his embrace; and dragged Angg and me off.

"The man is still alive Katara didn't kill him. She wanted to but-"Angg ran off and I followed leaving Zuko to finish his sentence to an empty space.

"Katara, Zuko told me what you did; or what you didn't do I guess. I'm- were proud of you." I nod sweetly at her from Angg's side.

"But I didn't forgive him, I can't; but I am ready to forgive you." She says to Zuko who is panting slightly at our side. She walks to him and hugs him, a small fire started in my fist but I put it out with a mental slap.

I sit on the steps of ember islands finest mansion and hold hands with Zuko, Taugh is stomping out of the building grumbling Katara running out after and wining back at her, Angg is playing with MoMo whom is perched on his shoulder, Suki and Sokka are laughing at the rim of the fountain.

"Zuko what ever happened to Haru and all them?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know, now that you mention it Akota is missing too." He said a frown of confusion on his face. Sokka and Suki grab a stack of gold pieces and run out the gate; I make a move to join them and am pulled down.

"You are a wanted criminal, besides everyone on the street wants you dead." I raze my eye brows with a nod in agreement with the statement. Zuko laughs and every one looks at us turning silent and I brake out into giggles, something they have never heard before. Eyes wide they continue to stair and we stop laughing. Sokka comes in with a proud look on his face and a roll of paper in his hands.

"There's a play about us! What do you say? Can we go?" he says unrolling a poster with Angg on the front.

"I don't know? Attending a play about ourselves, it sounds risky." Katara the annoying voice of reason says twirling her hair in her finger tips and looking at Zuko's eye and Angg's arrows.

"Oh come on! This is the kind of time wasting nonsense I've been missing!" he said thrusting the poster in his sister's face.

Entering the theater I pull my cloche down over my face casting it in a shadow. We sit down and the lights dim, on stage is a fat women and a skinny buck toothed man. I tuned out the fat women that played Katara like I usually do the Katara, but listen to Sokka's actor with mild interest. Until an odd globe like thing rose from the center of the stage and a women popped out and a ping of laughter fell from Taugh and me; Angg shrunk in his chair. The next seen had a Zuko person in it and I grabbed real Zuko's arm and gave him a sympathetic glance. I slightly fell asleep on Zuko's arm until intermission. He nudged me and I woke up and gave him a smile, we sat on the stairs out side the night air calming the frustrations of the others.

"I hate this play! I am not a woman!" Angg said hitting the step.

"You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys twinkle toes." Taugh said and I hid a giggle under my hand.

"They aren't accurate portrayals, it's not like I'm an overemotional cry baby that can't resist giving emotional speeches about hope all the time. Right?" she said tossing her hair back, I didn't hide my laugh and Zuko hit my arm. She glared at me and I gave her an I/know/what/I/did/and/it's/the/truth look.

"Look it's obvious this play write did his research and although it may hurt what you see up there is the truth." Taugh said and I nod in solemn agreement.

"Azalya come with me for a second." Angg said pulling me out from under Zuko's arm, I frown at him in annoyance.

"What?" I say harshly and he filches from the sudden word.

"I need to ask you something personal," he says and I back up my eyes wide, "No, no about Katara."

"Okay?" I say my face showing a severely confused expression.

"Never mind, it was stupid." He says and walks away I follow my eyebrows raised and smashed together in confusion. Zuko's arm was instantly over my shoulders as we sit back in the theater seats. The curtain opens and they are in an earth kingdom city and Angg flies around, after he lands Taugh comes out, a big mussely man I laugh silently as I drift off to a still sleep on Zuko's shoulder. A light brush on the shoulder causes me to sit up in instant alertness and a long-haired Zuko is on stage saying he'll join the Avatar to a series of boo's and jeers; but that's not what interested me what interested me is the dirty skinny girl that hugged Zuko when he was making to walk off stage. I looked up at Zuko my eyes wide his hand cupped my face and he mouthed one word: perfect. I say it back my hand on his scar that I knew he was self conches about, but I loved it. A smile spread on his lips as he leaned down slightly and kissed me, in front of everyone. The play continued with Ozi and Azula then we entered the stage Angg Zuko and I. Azula killed me thin Zuko and was laughing as Angg fell to the floor "on fire". My eyes widened and I turned to look at Angg his eyes were wider than mine and his jaw was open slightly. We exit the theater, me on Zuko's arm so we were last.

"That wasn't good." Katara said and we all stated our agreements, me hugging Zuko's arm as we walk back to the house my cloche drawn over my face. I think about what my, me looked like and figured I probably did look like that. Letting Zuko's arm free I crouched on the ground and untied my shoes picking them up I walked in the water the cool calming my mined.

"Let me hear you roar like a liendillo!" Zuko is shouting at Angg and me. Moving forward I ferociously roar and Angg's was weak. "What was that? That was awful!" Zuko yelled with actual anger and I roared again a little weaker than before. "Oh not you sweetie, Angg." He says and nods me off over to Katara. I do a small flip and a cartwheel and land on the steps, it something I do all the time now.

"Who wants a cool, galas of watermelon juice?" Katara said looking at Angg and Zuko; Angg instantly tries to run to it but Zuko grabs him and holds him back.

"Zu-co," I say catching my self from calling him the dreaded nickname, "You've been training Angg for like five hours, come take a brake." I say lightly taping the space next to me.

"A brake he won't have a brake when facing-"he sais and I stand up.

"Zuko shut up! You talking like its impending doom is turning me into Mei!" I say stepping down a stair.

"I'd rather you be like her, at least she is serious about this war!" He said stepping towards me, he let Angg go but he is only watching like the others.

"I can't believe you! You are forgetting that Angg will have me by his side, unless you kill him first from over training and freaking him out. This war is not something he has to go into alone I will always be there until my dying breath, unless I am held back." I say face to face with him now and he only scrunches up his mouth and shakes his head.

"Know what will calm us down; beach party!" Sokka says with a smile on his face but I only can see from one eye. The other is blocked by Zuko's chest; he was hugging me and apologizing for his harsh words. Katara glared at me when she walked by. Dropping off the rocks I land on warm sand and sit in the sun drawing with my finger tip. It turned into a large portrait of my group me excluded, Zuko sat next to me and made his scar uglier and I tap it on his actual face.

"Hmm I think that this isn't ugly Zuko I love it along with you." I say smiling and he closed his eyes and holds my hand to his face like in the garden but drops it and climes up the cliff, away from me. Angg made an Appa sand sculpture, Taugh made an earth kingdom city and Sokka made a thing that he called Suki. Fire beamed out of the sky and Zuko jumped down from the rocks and chased us up them I stopped and turned in a fighting stance, a crouch.

"Zuko get a grip; I love you but if you're going to hurt Angg you will see the inside of that cliff." I say and he bends at me.

Running to the house I jump on the roof Zuko behind me, I make it into a window.

Angg blasted him out a window and we hoped out after.

"What's wrong with you? You could have hurt Angg!" Katara says ignoring me.

"What's wrong with me what's wrong with you? Sozens commit is only three days away and you having beach parties!" Zuko said and I tern to the group it was quite odd.

"Ya about that I was going to wait until after the comet to fight the fire lord, I still haven't mastered fire bending." Angg said looking down and my mouth fell open.

"Well that's news to me why was I not let in on this?" I say crossing my arms in annoyance. They all look at me with regret in there eyes except Taugh.

"The whole point of fighting the fire lord before the comet was to stop them from winning the war but they pretty much won that when they took Ba-sing-si, things couldn't get much worse." Katara said starting to pace.

"You're wrong. Things are about to get a lot worse, my father is going to burn the world and start an only fire nation world." Zuko said sadly looking at the ground. My hand covered my gaping mouth and the others had shocked expressions as well. Again full force we go into training that day and I can now fly on a glider; we found an extra one at the western air temple. The next morning at breakfast Katara jumped down the stairs oddly happy.

"guess what-!" she said holding something behind her back.

"I knew it you did have a secret thing with Haru!" Taugh blurted out.

"Um, no, it's little baby Zuko. Look at him isn't he so cute? Oh come on Zuko lighten up I'm just teasing." She said and I only turned my head towards her then; I was deep in conversation with Angg on how not to kill Zuko's dad.

"That's not me it's my father." Zuko said his voice gravely.

"But he's so cute and innocent." Katara said starting to pout.

"Ya well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster and the worst father ever." Zuko replyed snatching the scroll.

"That might be true but he's still a human being and needs to me treated like he has a chance." Angg and I say in sink.

"Then what do the mighty avatars think we should do?" Zuko said shaking his head.

"I know maybe we could make big pots of glue and I could use glue bending to stick his hands and legs together so he can't fire bend any more!" Angg said his face lighting up.

"Ya and thin you can show him his baby book and all the warm feelings will make him good again!" Zuko said with mock enthusiasm and more than a healthy dose of Sokka sarcasm.

"You really think so?" Angg said not getting the sarcasm at all.

"No!" Zuko said with anger that made even me flinch.

"Well I'm tossing ideas around the rest of you are doing nothing." He says hitting his forehead with frustration.

"Angg I know but there might not be an option. You know I don't want to-" I say resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes we all know that you want to kill the fire lord, or if you don't it's because you love him. You're pathetic Azalya." Katara says, slightly stepping closer to me and Zuko at the same time. She _accidently_ loses her balance and topples onto Zuko and in a swift movement started kissing him.

"Why do you hate me?" I say calmly and she ignores me and continues to kiss him he is being blood bended in place, I tell myself. I shake my head fighting off tears and walk to the servants quarters. I heard a knock and I choke out go away. Sokka kicks open the door and I let my self show that I am upset. He shakes his head with pity. I blink rapidity so the tears leave my eyes; I wipe them off with my arm. I sit down with a choppy sigh, his face looked pained. Angg walked in and sat beside me he looked worse than I imagined myself being.

"I need you to tell me what happened when you found Zuko and that slu- Katara." Angg said caching himself barley on the name calling.

"Well her head was on his shoulder, and he had his arm raped around her shoulders," I say bursting into tears again; he hugged me tight. We calmed down quickly and started fire bending. Zuko pulled me aside and trapped me between him and the wall. I bight my lip as I look up, his hands are flat against the wall on either side of my head. He leans his head towards me and I close my eyes tight my lip is slightly pouting. He stops and gives a frustrated growl.

"I don't like Katara get that through your thick scull!" he hissed at me, I lean forward and kiss him lightly. Angg is sitting on the floor waiting for class to resume. I can't stop even a faint smile all day and was positively beaming when I walked by Katara holding hands. We laugh at lunch to an inside joke and stories of when we were little. Angg looked distraught at our happiness because he was in love with Katara who loved Zuko who loves me, and I love him too. I walk behind Angg and poke his waist in the place that makes him laugh and we both giggle. It felt good to be with him, and to see him smile after so long with out the laughter. Even Zuko laughed with us, Sokka, Katara were bickering behind us, all I listened to was the loudest I had ever heard Katara speak; but were in love. The words stopped my hart and I flashed into the avatar state, taking Angg with me. Lightning fills the hall and the blue of my eyes and Angg's tattoos flickers and pierces the dark of the center of the house. Katara shrieked in victory as Zuko stepped in front of her, saving her life; she is so lucky. Falling limp to the floor only Zuko stays behind, Taugh went with Angg making sure he's ok. Stooping low Zuko shakes his head in anger and sprints down the hall way. I scream in frustration and stager to my feet, walking drunkenly down the hall I shuffle into my room. I hit the floor fast unconscious. I wake up being pulled onto my bed by Taugh at dawn.

"Wake up sleepy head, where's Angg?" the young girl says forcing me to sit up.

"I don't know all I remember is falling to the floor." I say holding my head as Zuko runs in.

"What did YOU do with Angg?" he snapped shaking my shoulders violently.

"Zuko, I already told you she killed him. I saw it all it was horrific she just snapped his defenseless neck; Angg didn't see it coming." Katara said slipping into the room and draping her arms arrowed Zuko's neck, he shoves the arms off.

"I'll find him, he's not dead." Is all I said before walking to Angg's room. I step on the balcony and grab the glider. Stepping on the rail I open it up and fly strait accost the water. I go towards a low song, lured by the noise. I find what I'm looking for, an island that's moving I swoop down and land next to them; Angg and MoMo. Angg lay asleep and MoMo curled up beside him, reaching slowly over I tap Angg, he stirs. He comes to full awareness of his surroundings and looks at me horrified that he doesn't know where he is.

"Don't look at me I followed you, they think I killed you." I say holding my hands up and shake my head slowly.

"Why should they think that? Katara was way out of line yesterday I don't blame you for dragging me in to the avatar state." He said scooting closer, I could see that he was scared and I was the stronger of us. But I stand up and walk to the edge of the water.

"I really want to go swimming." I say staring at the slow ripples of the water.

"Me too lets go, take my hand, I can tell you're nervous." He said holding out his small tattooed hand. I, for the first time in my life, timidly take the hand; his palms were soft and had tinny imprints of small stones that I found him laying on. We step closer to the water I glance at him biting my lips with my front teeth, a habit that I've had all my life. The water was worm against my skin; we saw the island slowly move forward. Angg dropped my hand, which he had been squeezing, and dived under the water. I scrambled to the shore in panic mode because I can't swim very well.

"The whole island is a giant organism, I'm gonna swim around and see if I can find its head." He said as he surfaced and then swam around, I ran the direction he was headed. I dived into the water holding my breath. A giant hand pushed Angg and me up at a grate speed, I gasp loudly after we reached the top my adrenaline pumping.

"A lien turtle!" Angg said grabbing my hand as I opened my eyes from being bent over do to me gasping for air.

"Oaniku, for what do I owe this grate honor?" I say bowing low my foot trailing to the side, Angg looks at me funny when I stand back up, my posture perfect.

"I have herd of what you two must do, and I think it unfit for such humble children. But I feel that I must know how strong you are, the older first." The lien turtle said in its deep rumbaing voice. Angg stepped forward hesitantly and air bended up a tornado, thin froze the sea around the huge lion-turtle, earth bended all the dirt on the lion-turtles back into one big clot, and fire bended a short gust. "Very well let me see what the girl has in way of power." As he said that Angg retreated to where he had stood behind me, I give him a short hug and step forward. I shoot fire up as high as I could and rose the sea that we were in, flattening Angg's earth clod I sent it high in the air and sent it back hard, we bobbed in the sea. Thin it was time for the most embarrassing part of the entire ordeal, I had to air bend, I sent a pathetic gust of air at Oaniku. I hear him laugh. "Very well no one can master all the elements in under a year but ones strength is another's weakness. Guard each other." He said placing us on a cliff I bowed again and stumbled off toward a stool shaped rock; behind me was a flash of light. Angg lagged behind, but I hugged him tight when he stumbled over.

"I'm glad that I have you to share this ordeal with," I say only looking down slightly because he had hit a growth spurt. He nodded and hugged me back. We sat on the edge of the cliff and waited.

The comet streaked across the sky and I squeezed Angg's shoulder slightly. The air ships were floating towards us and one had jets of fire coming off it, Ozi. I stand with Angg proudly at my side and tense for the coming battle. We jump to the rocks nimbly and start bending I am in sink with Angg we are one. Ozi leaps from his war balloon and lands near us.

"I have all the power in the world!" he roars over-confidently.

"Correction sir, if I may, I believe I do." I say leaping in front of him, he cringes back. Fire leaps in my hands, my face wrinkled in a snarl. I lunge but he is slightly quicker, or a bit lucky. Angg taps my shoulder and mouths what were you thinking, I shrug. Leaping after him I throw rock at him and he doges it, thin he lunges at Angg and that time the rock made contact. I jump to the pillar he's at and hold his head in my hands, he blinks and I let out my breath, then I slide down the rock, holding Angg near me, he encircles us with rock.

"Are you ok?" I say looking at him, his monk cloths torn and him panting.

"Are you really asking me that?" he said as Ozi shot a plume of fire at us that heated the inside of the rock covering.

"Tell me," I say my eyes big as I see a slightly burnt part of skin.

"I'm fine, ugg, thanks," he said but I took over the earth binding. "Why do you need to know?" he laid on the other side of the circle.

"You can't die, you are me. I'd miss you so much," I say and kiss his forehead; he smiles a small broken smile.

"Ok we can't stay in here forever, let it go." He lifted himself into a crouch and I let it go, we were air bended backwards into the pillar. I lost consciousness for a second, but it flashed me to again.

"Fire lord Ozi you have disturbed the balance of the world prepare to face the ultimate doom." Angg and my voice rang out along with Avatars past. Our hands locked together and we arose in a gust of wind, moving to the sea we bended a band of water and I made a ring of fire, sending for rocks we received tiny stones like bullets. We pulled them close and started moving toward Ozi, closer and closer sending the stones down lashing out with the fire, thin we were right over head and had ribbons of all the elements fire air water and earth, they inched closer. I looked at Angg and he looked at me, we dropped out of the avatar state the elements splashing to the ground.

"Weak that's what you are, weak." Ozi said as I fell to my knees woozy, Angg helped me back up. I staggered and felt Ozi moving, I trapped one wrist thin the other with earth and made him sink to the ground on his knees. Angg prevented me from fire blasting him, he placed his hands one on his head one on his chest and there heads snapped up. Blue light streamed from Angg and orange from Ozi, I squinted and the orange started coming up Angg's arms slowly thin faster, my hand went to him and almost touched his shoulder except for the zap I got. Now the orange was at his neck and over his mouth, thin only his eye had a blue light in it, I faced the charge and hugged him hard as the blue from my body went to his and Ozi's. I fell to the ground when it was over I was light headed, Angg sat beside me and crumpled against my shoulder. He grabbed my hand and panted out the word bend forcefully, so I tried and a small flame appeared.

"Thank you, you saved my life," he said squeezing my hand and resting his head on my shoulder.

"What did you do to him?" I ask looking at Zuko's dad.

"I took his bending away. The lion turtle showed me how."

"I'm glad we didn't have to use plan D," I say with a small smile. He gets up and razes the water to make the fire on the land around us go out thin sat beside me again. Sokka Suki and Taugh land in an air ship and run to Angg. I stay on the ground not moving but thinking.

"Did you kill them?" Suki said looking at Ozi and me.

"I'm still alive!" Ozi said and Suki flinched, I was dragged up my Sokka who hugged me, I smiled.

"Thanks for saving him, it means a lot to me," Taugh said actually giving me a hug. I stumbled off to the side of the cliff we were at and I sit there until Appa materializes from the distance. He lands with Zuko on board, I run and hug him with joy and even hug Katara. They go and look for Angg and the rest while I leave the bison whistle and a note saying that I'm going to get Angg's glider. I fly to see Oaniku swimming out to sea. I let Appa fly away after I hold on to a tree so he flew back to Angg. I found his glider easily and took off, back towards the seen of the battle. Fluttering above the place I see them greet Appa warmly and I touch down near Angg. I handed him his glider and sat back at the stool shaped rock.

Sitting next to Angg we are about to be greeted by all for nations after Zuko's speech. Finally he introduced us, I had my cloche on covering my face; it was a dark and shimmery blue; a gift from Angg.

"Take that off," Zuko said as I stepped to see the crowd.

"I'm going back, Fire lord Zuko," I say with a short wave to the people before turning back to the door.

"Going back?" he asked caching my arm.

"To the street, I have already caused too much pain," I say trying to take my arm back.

"You'll cause more if you go back, you belong with fortune, Azalya. At least stand there with your hood up along side Angg," he said pushing me back to where I was. Angg yanked of my hood, and I covered my face with my hands, but Angg also took my face in his hands and turned my face to face his, he got up on tiptoe slightly and kissed me the crowed gasped, and Zuko stood behind him looking proud. The fire nation gasped in bewilderment when they saw my face with my fetchers known to all as a crazy thief from the streets. I look at Zuko with a slight glare and he smirked back.

"In this lovey-dovey time I have an announcement to make, a new fire lady, Katara of the water tribe daughter to Akota and sister to my friend Sokka." Zuko said and Katara ran very unladylike to Zuko and hugged him, lacking proper form, poster, manners, and most importantly my liking. Angg's arm slipped around my waste and we stepped off the stage, Taugh was waiting for us. I jump out of my skin when I hear her sad voice choke out a set of jumbled words. I touch her forehead and she slaps my hand away. I walk down the hallway and out he doors before pulling up my hood and running down the street, Angg running after. I take a sharp turn and climb a ladder that was high in the air, I run roof to roof and then drop into my old ally, sinking low into the crates that were my walls I found the bed that was nicely made, thanks to Duzara. I sighed sinking into it even the misty smell was welcome because it was home. I jumped when Angg leaped from the roof and landed next to me.

"Are you mad at me for what happened, introducing us to the world?" he said eyes large and he was chewing on his lip.

"I can't be mad at you, you're too nice," I say smiling, and looking into his large grey eyes the way they sparked when our eyes connected the joy that was always there. He stepped forward boldly and took my hand and dragged me out of the "room" I stumbled following him people were gathering at the entrance to my alley, I stopped and pulled him towards me and moved a crate slowly showing a door, we stepped inside to smell candles and wax. I pull him up a set of stairs and to an always open window shoving him out to a ledge, I jump to the roof and pull him up, sitting on the roof I watch people flood the maze of crates. They pass all the way trough, Angg puts his arm around my shoulders and looks frustrated, I put my head on his shoulder and watch.

"What was that place we were just in?" Angg asked putting his head on mine.

"It's the towns incense store, I worked there." I say still watching the people looking for us.

"Well see they didn't need our help." Someone said behind us, I snap to and have my hands on there thought before I see it's Zuko. I grimace and retreat to the side of the roof my eyes wide from shock.

"Sorry," I say barley addable.

"I shouldn't have sunk up on you, your home in the streets," he said his voice horse, but Katara lunged I moved out of the way but stopped her from falling off the edge.

"Fire lord Zuko do I have permission to seek to you of the Fire lady?" I ask bowing.

"Technicalities haven't stopped you before but you may speak your mind," he said waving me on.

"The fire lady needs to represent your family. Is that correct?" I say stepping on the tan roof tiles.

"Yes that is get to the point,"

"In do time my lord in do time. So because your wife is the Fire lady she represents not only your family and the fire nation but also the Sothern water tribe. And yet she lunges, this to my calculations is not what I nor the rest of the fire nation want. She made quite a spectacle of us to the other nations today, running, bad posture and a rather childish giddy to her. The spectacle was more of a shock to our people than Angg kissing me, a thief, lire, and fortune hunter branded by the people." I say walking on the roof presenting the facts plane as day.

"Anny more to say about how awful my wife is present?" Zuko hissed at me.

"Oh a quick temper from the Fire Lord, but you did tell me to speak my mind that is all I am doing. I could instruct if you deem it necessary the lady on the manners and customs of our nation." I say poking Katara in the back and she stands strait with shoulders hunched forward, I poke between her shoulder blades and her poster becomes perfect.

"I deem it necessary, but will only except it if you stay with us in the gust room on her wing, and Angg the one in my wing." He said looking at us we nod.


End file.
